Kirby Loopsy
Kirby Loopsy is a controversial GoAnimate user, famously known for her huge fan of Vocaloid, and notorious for her hatred to Haruhi Suzumiya and a fan of Strawberry Shortcake. Name The name "Kirby Loopsy" is derived from the Nintendo game character Kirby, and "Loopsy" is came from Lalaloopsy toy franchise. Appearance Kirby Loopsy's first appearance (October 20, 2014 – November 27, 2014; December 1, 2014 – April 22, 2015) has her with a blue button-up shirt, salmon pink pants and shoes, hot pink ponytail, red hairband, earrings, black eyes, and smiling lips. Kirby Loopsy's second appearance (November 27, 2014 – December 1, 2014) has her with purple pigtails, blue bows on each pigtail, cat ears, earrings, curved lips, pink vest and purple blouse with a black tie, green sweats, and pink shoes. Kirby Loopsy's third appearance shows her with magenta sideswept hair, cat ears, tiara, earrings, pink eyes, magenta blouse, hot pink skirt, and magenta shoes. Her current look is based on the color palette of Hatsune Miku's style. Career Pre-GoAnimate career Before she joined GoAnimate, she made a lot of playing her Lalaloopsy toys, some of her dancing hobbies related to Vocaloid, fan voice acting, singing videos and misheard lyrics (aka "Buffalaxed") videos on her YouTube channel. Even after joining GoAnimate, she continued to make those videos, except for misheard lyrics videos. GoAnimate career At the time when she was joined on GoAnimate on (October 12, 2014), she made a first GoAnimate video. She was a big fan of TheColossalD to inspire one of his videos and tried to help with her. Back then, she was nice and calm to meet well-behaved users. Criticism and Controversy By the beginning of February 2015, she stated that she was disrespecting opinions towards Strawberry Shortcake and Haruhi Suzumiya, then she began attacking the well-behaved users. A lot of the well-behaved users had lost their friendship for aggressively disrespecting their opinions on all girly shows such as Strawberry Shortcake, as well with cyberbullying Margra Batto since April 21, 2015 for liking adult shows, even though she was younger than her. As a direct result of this, many of her friends fell out with her, and started to make videos out of her onto YouTube. This action is still continuing... Rebelling against Kirby Loopsy As mention about her criticism above, some users have even created impersonator clones out of her whenever Kirby Loopsy attacked the well-behaved users. At first, they created her evil clone, but it only helped against her once. Christian Cardenas made an imposter of Kirby Loopsy named Amanda Wynnberg -- the first ever impersonator based on Kirby Loopsy's first appearance. This also resulted in MarioLeopoldSam Roblox creating another Kirby Loopsy imposter named Sakura Loopsy -- who is based on her second appearance. When Kirby Loopsy revealed her third appearance, it once again lead users to create even more impersonators that are half-foreigners -- namely Ivana Loopsy and Serena Loopsy. With the rising popular with Serena Loopsy, more impersonators out of Kirby Loopsy are still on the rising numbers -- Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 had created impersonators that are likely based from media and game franchises (Naruto, Mortal Kombat, etc). Other users are also finally making imposters out of Kirby Loopsy, which has become a trend since July 2015. As of September 2015, there are more than 400 impersonators of Kirby Loopsy created. This makes it the most overrated trend in GoAnimate history. A lot of former friends of Kirby Loopsy started to involved with the overrated Kirby Loopsy impostors and make friends with them. There are a few imposters that don't look like her at all, the very first one with this unique feature is Snikpoh Eitak, created by OliverWestern. Igor later made Kirby Loopsy Gets Executed despite being a non-sider. Mister C.F. made a video of a plan featuring Master Tigrus and Julian Song against Kirby Loopsy (in SBSC palette). He does not care for Kirby Loopsy impostors; he may hate them in the future. However, he made Kirby Loopsy in SBSC Palette. A Haruhi sockpuppet account on YouTube also decided to create a new organization called PAKL (stands for P'eople '''A'gainst 'K'irby 'L'oopsy), where users are trying attempt to be against her. On September 24, 2015, Kirby Loopsy received a copyright strike on YouTube. The horrible truth On August 12, 2015, it was revealed that Kirby Loopsy wasn't been dealt with people hating Strawberry Shortcake and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya fans, as she deserved for what she did for last 6 months. A long comment by Kirby Loopsy stated from a video on YouTube: However, that comment was since deleted by Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1, after finding out that she still carried on cyber-bullying and disrespecting opinions. A day after Kirby Loopsy received a copyright strike—on September 25, 2015—she made another long apology statement video (see below) to users who are formerly friends of Kirby Loopsy for what she did for almost 8 months of disrespectful on the Internet ''Video Deleted''''' But a majority of users have predicted that she may be lying for some reason, as Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 and other users have pointed out via their reactions. Gallery Kirby Loopsy Summer 2015.jpg|Summer 2015 look (April 22, 2015 - June 10, 2015). Kirby Loopsy Second Look.jpg|Second look (November 27, 2014 – December 1, 2014, voiced by Loquendo Grace) Kirby Loopsy.jpg|Her first look. A_Pic_of_KL_getting_Hyper_while_getting_Grounded.png|Here's a picture of Kirby Loopsy getting grounded while getting hyper by Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 608 Category:Female Users Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Users Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Tween Users Category:Controversial Users Category:Enemies of POPFNITV Category:Enemies of POPTECR Category:Former Good Users Category:Former Non-GoAnimator Category:Opinion Forcers Category:Opinion disrespectors Category:Deviant Users Category:YouTuber Category:2004 Births Category:Vocaloid fans Category:Vocaloid users Category:Crappy Users Category:Offensive User Category:Noobs Category:Crybabies Category:Idiots